


Career Day (Or, the Hyoutei Super Spy Spectacular!)

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold the glory of Chef!Shishido, Pimp!Kabaji, PoliceChief!Choutarou, and StreetWalker!Taki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Day (Or, the Hyoutei Super Spy Spectacular!)

  
“Sugoi!”

Ohtori watched his senpai dance around the gymnasium floor, holding a slip of paper up to the sky. “What did you get, senpai?”

“I’m gonna be a fireman!” Jirou shoved the paper into Ohtori’s face.

“That’s…great, senpai.” Ohtori looked at his own career day selection: policeman. Ohtori didn’t want to be a policeman. The uniforms were horrible and made him look like a blueberry. “What did you get Shishido-senpai?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Shishido shoved his slip into his pants’ pocket. “Let’s find Atobe and report in.”

“I’m supposed to report to my homeroom, Shishido-san. I’m supposed to pick up a uniform.”

Shishido blushed at “uniform” and looked away. “I got cafeteria server,” he said in a low voice so Jirou couldn’t hear him.

“That’s…great, Shishido-san. Remember, policemen get free lunches.” Ohtori grinned and turned to go. Shishido-san would look really cute in the apron the school servers wore. It was white with pink lace trim.

“Ohtori-kun, you’re drooling,” Jirou said, tossing his handkerchief. “Policemen are supposed to keep molesters away Ohtori-kun, not be part of the problem.”

“H-hai senpai.”

  
&-&

  
“What are you doing here?” Shishido slapped his ladle into his palm.

Hiyoshi scowled and reached for a spatula. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m cooking tater tots.”

“You’re doing it wrong.” Shishido used his hip to shove Hiyoshi away from the stove on which the frozen tater tots sat on their tray.

Hiyoshi bumped him back. “They’re tater tots, you can’t do it wrong.” He followed up by smacking Shishido with the spatula.

“They need to be spaced evenly, not just thrown on there. The heat dispersion will be wrong and they won’t cook uniformly.” Shishido pushed the potato rounds on the tray with his ladle.

Hiyoshi smacked him with the spatula again. “You’re full of crap. They’re fine.”

Behind them, the cooking staff watched, snickering at the two apron-clad combatants. The wise women, veterans in their field and long used to the troubles brought by Career Day, already had two ovens full of tater tots, browning to perfection.

  
&-&

  
“You rigged it,” Gakuto said, crossing his arms over his chest then putting his arms down because his pants were too big and the costumer was out of belts. “I’m going home.”

“Ore-sama suggests you reevaluate your decision.” Atobe sat at his desk in the Student Council room. He, too, was participating in career day. He was portraying the President of the World.

“You rigged it,” Gakuto insisted. “And I’m not reevaluating anything.”

“You called, Mr. President?” Oshitari entered the room in a French maid costume.

“See Gakuto, being head of housekeeping has its advantages, ah?” Atobe gestured toward a blushing Oshitari.

“Nice legs, Yuushi.” Gakuto adjusted his cravat and hitched up his falling pants. “I need your assistance with some tailoring issues.” He snapped his fingers.

Atobe rolled his eyes and picked up a walkie talkie. “Will Police Chief Ohtori please report to the capitol. There is a suspected crime in progress in need of his immediate attention.”

&-&

Ohtori’s eyes went wide. “Taki-senpai, what job did you get?”

Taki, clad in a pair of low-slung, orange vinyl pants and no shirt leaned against the wall. “Have a guess officer.” He shifted, pushing his hip out a bit more.

“I…uh…you’ll get sunburn if you stand out here without a shirt for too long, Taki-senpai.” Ohtori took off his jacket and held it out.

Taki ran a hand over his chest, orange painted nails leaving shallow red tracks. “I’m fine, officer.” He pushed off the wall and stalked toward Choutarou.

A blackened croissant flew out of a nearby window, clocking Taki in the head. “Stay away from Choutarou, you hussy!”

Taki swiped at the char mark on his head. “You!” He shook his fist at the window. “That’s a day of work you cost me!” Tears began to roll down Taki’s cheek. “He’s going to hit me if I don’t bring money back.”

“Who is, Taki-senpai?” Choutarou now had a small idea what was going on. He was going to talk to Atobe about putting Street Walker as an occupational option.

“Kabaji. He…he’ll kill me!”

&-&

“So you’re a butler.” Hiyoshi handed Gakuto a tray of tater tots.

“I’m a house management specialist,” Gakuto said, taking the tray and turning up his nose.

“You’re a butler, get over it.” Hiyoshi squinted. “What’s that on your pants?”

“It’s my belt.” Gakuto really hated that the tuxedo jacket he was forced to wear highlighted the lace ribbon he was using as a belt.

Hiyoshi adjusted the apron strap slipping off his shoulder. “Right, belt. You seen Oshitari? I’m supposed to give him this bowl of guacamole.”

“Yuushi doesn’t like avocados.”

“It’s for Atobe’s post-bath facial treatment.” Hiyoshi took a small plastic cup of guacamole out of his apron pocket. “I’d have you give it to him, but you’ll just steal his hair ribbons again.”

“I didn’t steal his hair ribbons!”

Hiyoshi eyed the belt.

“The pants were falling off!” Gakuto turned to leave. “Yuushi was just being helpful.”

“That red spot on your neck helping you much?”

  
&-&

“You do know that prostitution is wrong, don’t you Taki-senpai?” Ohtori sat at his desk, a nice oak one almost like Atobe’s in the Student Council office. Ohtori could get used to this, easy.

Taki adjusted his hair and picked at the white t-shirt he was being forced to wear. “It’s the job I got in the draw, Choutarou, no big deal.”

“You’ll address him as Officer Ohtori,” Shishido said, bringing coffee to Ohtori’s desk.

Ohtori could get used to that also.

“What the hell are you still doing here, Shishido?” Taki’s foot tapped Ohtori’s under the desk. “Officer Ohtori has everything well in hand.”

“I’m a witness,” Shishido said, mixing in three sugars and a bit of cream, just the way Ohtori liked his coffee.

“You’re a cafeteria bitch, get back to your job.” Taki’s foot tapped Ohtori’s again.

Ohtori drew his feet back and sipped at his coffee. “I’ve sent a deputee out to investigate Kabaji. We’ll wait here for the report and I’ll send a team out when we have clearance to move.”

“That sounds so sexy,” Taki whispered, leaning across the desk. “Say it again.”

Shishido pretended to trip, spilling scalding coffee on Taki’s chest and shoulder. “Oh dear,” he said, deadpan. “I’ve burned the whore.”

“Shishido-san, please be professional or I’ll have to ask you to wait in the lobby.” Ohtori pointed to the hallway.

“Whatever.” Shishido’s shoulders sunk and he moved to the coffee machine, one eye on Taki and the other on Ohtori’s baton.

  
&-&

“Fire! Where’s the fire!” Jirou ran into Atobe’s office, tripping over his overly long fire-retardant pants. “Atobe! The fire!”

Atobe sipped at his lemonade. “It was a drill, Jirou. Ore-sama is in no danger.” The lemonade was too tart for Atobe’s liking but he sacrificed taste for looking relaxed and in control. “While you’re here, I’d like to discuss the budget.”

Jirou sunk into the chair opposite Atobe’s and yawned. “Budgets are boring Keigo. I wanted to fight a fire. You promised!”

“Ore-sama will get you your fire.” Atobe waved the matter off and slid papers across the desk. “Please initial these and date them.”

Jirou scribbled his name on the first ten pages without reading. Finally, something caught his eye. “Ne Atobe, what does cohabitation have to do with budgets?”

“Living expenses, Jirou. It’s a vital consideration.”

Jirou looked skeptical but signed anyhow. “You promised me a fire,” he said, shoving the signed papers back toward Atobe. “I’m gonna go take a nap now. If the next one’s a drill too, I’m going home.”

Atobe tapped the papers into a neat pile and put them in his backpack. His lawyer would deal with them later. “Ore-sama won’t let you down.”

  
&-&

  
In the safety of a broom closet, Oshitari hefted his skirt and removed a walkie talkie that had previously been strapped to his thigh by a diamond-studded lace garter. “They’re onto you,” he said.

“Uhs.”

“According to the information I’ve received, a task force is looking for your hideout. If you don’t move out soon, you’ll be uncovered.” While his skirt was up, Yuushi adjusted his nylons. They were a size too small and kept scootching down when he walked. The control top was nice, though.

“Uhs.”

He glared at the walkie talkie. “Are you even listening to me? You’re in danger and I have valuable stock options in your endeavor!”

“Uhs.”

&-&

  
“We don’t have enough evidence to get a warrant,” Ohtori said into his cellphone. Shishido suspected he wasn’t actually talking to anyone, just pretending to make himself look cooler.

It worked.

“Officer Ohtori, I need to use the restroom.” Taki twisted in his bonds. Too many foot taps convinced Ohtori that Taki required restraints. Shishido was kind enough to provide the grip tape.

“Should’ve thought about that before you started whoring yourself out,” Shishido said, placing a puff pastry in front of Ohtori. “It’s snack time,” he said after Ohtori looked at him askance.

“I just had a hamburger and tater tots, Shishido-san. I’m full.” Ohtori’s smile said he thought Shishido was crazy.

“You never know if you’ll be in the field and miss a meal, Choutarou. I’m just making sure my kouhai is taken care of.”

Taki snorted. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“No one asked you, whore!”

“Shishido-san, please take these papers to Atobe-buchou. I need presidential approval for the raid on Kabaji’s hideout.” Ohtori leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. “Ah, this is comfy.”

“You’ll be okay without me? Want me to tighten the skank up a bit more?”

“It’s fine, Shishido-san. Taki-senpai’s behaving himself now.” Ohtori motioned Shishido over and Shishido complied, even though Taki was snickering. “Be safe,” Ohtori said, giving Shishido a quick kiss to the cheek, smirking at Taki. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Shishido floated to the door. “I’ll bring you something to eat on the way back.”

&-&

  
“Looks like you’re free to go, Taki-senpai. Oshitari-senpai is bailing you out.” Choutarou untied Taki’s bonds.

Taki stood and stretched, peeling the borrowed and coffee stained shirt off as he did so. “That was fun,” he grumbled when his back popped in three different places. “If you ever wanna…”

“Oshitari-senpai is waiting for you in the hall. Please sign these release forms and stop selling yourself, Taki-senpai.” Ohtori pushed the papers forward and Taki signed them.

“See ya round, cutie.” Taki blew a kiss and left the room.

Ohtori waited until he could hear Oshitari and Taki walking away before he picked up the phone. “The birds have flown the nest,” he said into it. “Commence Operation Gigolo Shutdown.”

  
&-&

  
Gakuto eyed the stack of biscuits on the tray with suspicion. “You sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked, poking Hiyoshi in the stomach.

“I’m a trained professional,” Hiyoshi said, shoving the tray forward. “Now get these to the location before everything is ruined.” Turning on his heal, Hiyoshi left the administrative building, apron flowing in a cloud around him.

Gakuto looked at the biscuits again. He picked one up and weighed it. “This better make Atobe happy.” If Atobe wasn’t happy, he’d contrive another stupid school festival and Gakuto would have to wear yet another stupid outfit and then he’d leave the school.

And take Yuushi with him, of course. Speaking of which, where was that idiot?

“Mukahi, are those the secret weapons?” Atobe strolled out of his office, fixing his hair. “Wonderful.”

“Biscuits are a stupid secret weapon, Atobe. Someone’s going to notice.”

Atobe picked up a biscuit, handling it carefully. “Ore-sama’s plan is perfect. No one will notice. Now, summon Shishido from the waiting room and have him deliver these to Ohtori along with the signed warrants.”

Gakuto bowed because Atobe required it, and carried the biscuits toward a small antechamber to Atobe’s office. “I’ll just put them in a basket. We can get Shishido a little cape to go with his apron and he can be Shishido Riding Hood.”

  
&-&

  
“Your Kansai accent’s really sexy, Yuushi.” Taki plopped himself on Oshitari’s petticoat cushioned lap.

Oshitari dumped him to the ground. “Don’t touch me.” Oshitari dusted his glasses off and took a bottle of perfume from the pocket of his small apron, spritzing himself thrice. “If I get any of your skank stench on me, Gakuto will be upset.”

“The boss wants me to thank you for your services.” Taki licked his lips and moved around to rub Oshitari’s shoulders. “Let me do my job or I’ll be in trouble,” he whispered.

Oshitari elbowed him in the ribs.

A rumble sounded as Kabaji entered the room. “Work,” he said, pointing to Taki with a gold-ringed finger. Gold chains clanked across his chest as he breathed.

“I was tryin’ boss, but Yuushi’s being difficult.” Taki pouted and slung his arms around Yuushi’s shoulders.

Oshitari elbowed him again.

“Work,” Kabaji said, now pointing to a line of customers at the library door.

Taki recognized half the swim team and a good portion of the basketball team. “Yes boss.” He patted Oshitari’s shoulder. “We’ll take a rain check.”

“No, we won’t.” Oshitari spritzed himself again and took his leave, explaining that Atobe would be noticing his absence, though all he really wanted to do was take a shower.

&-&

Ohtori stared a the basket of biscuits. “Thank you Shishido-san. You should go back to the cafeteria now. I-I’d really like a sandwich.” If Ohtori ate anything else he’d explode, but Shishido needed to be safe and the cafeteria doubled as a bomb shelter.

“You got it.” Shishido ran off with a quick salute.

“How very clever of you. Is everything in hand?” Atobe appeared, lilac suit perfectly pressed. “Ore-sama expects this to be executed with perfection.”

Ohtori refrained from explaining that he wasn’t an infant and he was perfectly capable of handling the situation. Instead, because he wanted to remain on the tennis team once Career Day was over, he said, “Of course Atobe-buchou. I won’t let you down.”

“Good. Ore-sama leaves it in your hands. I will be in the office.” Atobe sauntered out of the room, snagging a puff pastry from Ohtori’s desk on the way out.

Ohtori took out his phone. “Alpha team and Chartreuse Team, commence operations!” He snapped the phone closed and strapped on a small sack, filling it with biscuits before running out of the base. If all went well, Kabaji’s operation would be busted by the end of the day and Atobe-senpai would be so thankful for Ohtori’s help he would ignore the fact that Ohtori wasn’t following his orders quite to the letter.

&-&

  
Oshitari was halfway to the administration building when the fire alarms started to sound and a cloud of smoke and ash rose high into the sky.

“Fire!” Jirou and three kouhai ran out of the gymnasium. “Quick, to the Firecycle!” For being in the midst of a catastrophe, Jirou was as cheerful as Oshitari’d ever seen him. Perhaps he was just one of those unshakable souls.

The smoke clouds were getting fairly thick. The fire must be consuming material quickly.

“The library! The library’s on fire!” Oshitari turned to see the editor of the school paper holding up a copy of the newest issue. On the cover was a fire icon and a full eye-witness account. Impressive considering the blaze only began two minutes ago.

From the direction of the administration building, Gakuto ran up. “Yuushi come quick! The police raided Kabaji’s prostitution ring and now his base is on fire!”

“CHOUTAROU!!!”

“Shishido’s freaking out,” Gakuto said. “We locked him in the batting cage so he won’t hurt himself.”

  
&-&

  
“The biscuit grenades were a success,” Choutarou told Atobe.

“Ohtori, ore-sama appreciates your dedication and will remember your services in the future.” Atobe leafed through a stack of papers, a feline grin on his face. “However, ore-sama is also aware of certain unilateral actions that were taken.”

“I wanted to ensure that the fire was large enough to satisfy Jirou-senpai’s needs,” Choutarou explained, face earnest.

“Ore-sama was pleased with the size of the conflagration.” Atobe leaned back in his chair and watched Ohtori until the other boy began to fidget.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. President.”

“Ore-sama was pleased with the fire. However, ore-sama does not believe it was necessary to place Taki at the center of that fire.” Atobe returned to his papers. “You will be asked to take a week of mandatory vacation to contemplate your actions.”

“Human bone is highly flammable, Mr. President. I wanted to make sure the fire had proper fuel.” Beads of sweat began to pool on Ohtori’s forehead. Atobe wasn’t supposed to find out about that small detail. Taki never played anyway. He just bothered Shishido-san.

“Ore-sama is aware of your reasoning. You will take a vacation.” Atobe handed Ohtori two papers.

Ohtori eyed them, then clutched them to his chest. “A-Atobe-san!”

“Shishido is on medical leave for a nervous breakdown. You will both return in perfect health and this matter will not be mentioned again. Ore-sama will handle Taki’s parents.” Atobe shooed Ohtori out of the office and hit his intercom. “Ore-sama wishes for more lemonade!”

The intercom crackled. “Uhs!”

Atobe leaned back and watched the library burn. From his office, he could see Jirou holding a fire hose alongside an actual fireman. He looked happy and awake, which was how Atobe planned to keep him.


End file.
